


offer

by kangchanhee



Category: NCT
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Bottom Ten, Choking, Dom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Dom/sub, Dominance, I'VE GOT NOTHING ELSE TO SAY, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Moaning, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Tags Are Hard, also p light, haha - Freeform, i'm so funny, it wasn't me, it's p light, just like ten and jungwoo's dicks, just not in this arrangement, not as light but also p light tbfh, not light, ten is the most dom member of nct, ten is whining so much, ten's a dom too, that last tag automatically caps locked, uhhh, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh idk man, what else, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee
Summary: ten's tired and can't properly get off by domming people anymore because he's /tired/, cue jungwoo who knows just how to make ten's life easier





	offer

**Author's Note:**

> i had this on my other account but i don't want my works to be on separate accounts anymore so i'm bringing it over to here

“I’m just so tired, y’know?” Ten whined, stretching out in the sofa. “Like, I want to get some dick and dom someone while getting it but at the same time I’m tired of domming. Yet I don’t want to be a sub,” he explained, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you get what I mean? I can’t be the only one to experience this,” Ten asked, a bit worried. Was he losing his dominance as time went on? Was that even a thing that happened? So many questions, so little answers. All Ten wanted was to just get off like he always had at this point but it didn’t seem like he would be able to do so for a while if he was going to be so tired of being in control.

“You need to be dommed,” Jungwoo hummed. “Happens once in a while. You get dommed once and then can go back to normal. If you have no one, then get yourself a dominatrix,” the boy smirked and bit his inner cheek, obviously joking about the second part. Sure, it was an idea but Jungwoo and Ten both knew that the smaller boy would end up somehow domming the dominatrix and there would be no point in it.

“God, really?” Ten asked in disbelief, hiding his face in his face for a little, as if he was shocked. “Who’s going to dom me? Everyone I talk to and everyone I see is a sub. I go to a club – everyone’s a sub. Even the supposed doms! Is this it? Am I never getting off normally?” the boy wailed. When he heard Jungwoo laughing at him, Ten groaned even louder and put his head down on the table.

“I have the same problem every time. There are so very little people that can actually dom me,” Jungwoo sympathized. “But…” he hummed and put his hand over Ten’s, “only if you want to, of course, I can… y’know, offer you my services,” the younger proposed and watched Ten closely to see a reaction. There wasn’t a visible one at first, as if the boy was processing the information. Then Ten lifted his head up and slightly squinted, carefully looking over Jungwoo.

“I can’t quite understand if you’re making fun of my suffering or actually offering that,” Ten admitted, furrowing his brows. He wanted to cross his arms, too, but Jungwoo had put his hand over Ten’s and that was a good sensation, so he didn’t do it.

“I’m genuinely offering,” Jungwoo assured and squeezed Ten’s hand.

“Hm, okay then,” Ten agreed. “If that’s what will make me go back to normal… I trust you,” he said and sat back in the sofa, removing his hand from Jungwoo’s in the process. “There are some details to discuss first, of course, but when can we do it? ‘Cause I’m pretty intrigued by the idea of it now. I wonder if you could actually dom me…” Ten smirked. “I’m free whenever.”

“Mm, we can talk everything – kinks, limits, and whatnot – out now, and then think of the when? I could dom you at any time, trust me. Now, if you wanted me to,” Jungwoo smiled. “You’re going to be such a brat to deal with, aren’t you?” he asked rhetorically.

“First of all, I am _not_ a brat and I’m insulted by the fact that you could even think that,” Ten scoffed and faked offence. “And yeah, that sounds about right. I’ll start then, I guess. I remember when I thought I was a sub – dark times – I was into the idea of spanking? But, like, with bare hands, paddles lowkey scare me. Choking, too. Only with bare hands, not with… anything else. That’s, like, a very hard boundary for me. Praise is fun once in a while…” Ten tried to recall things he liked when he wasn’t in control (last time that had happened was a long time ago). “I am also strangely fascinated by the feeling of rope against my skin. Feels nice.”

Jungwoo listened to everything that the boy had to say and tried to remember everything. The younger liked challenges and domming Ten was definitely going to be one but it was going to be a great one. Jungwoo would be lying if he hadn’t thought of it before. Both domming Ten _and_ giving up control to him when he was tired.

“That sounds doable, definitely. Those are things you enjoy… what about punishments? None of the choking with anything but hands, that’s a big no, I understand, but the paddle? Is it something you just don’t necessarily enjoy a bunch or does it genuinely make you scared?” Jungwoo asked caringly, wanting to understand Ten better and be a good dom just in general.

“The paddle can be used as a punishment, yeah. I’m not, like, terrified, it’s just _weird_ for me, I guess?” Ten didn’t know how to explain it well enough but he was pretty sure Jungwoo understood. Doms had a way of understanding like no other. “But I’ll be good,” Ten chuckled, “no need for punishments,” he cooed, trying to convince Jungwoo. The only thing he needed was a halo over his head and he would’ve been the definition of ‘angel’.

“Okay, that we’ve talked out. What about a safe-word? Do you have one in mind, baby?” Jungwoo questioned softly. Ten raised an eyebrow at the pet name, it had been literal years since the boy had been called ‘baby’ by someone. That was unusual. Not bad, not when it came out of Jungwoo’s mouth, but _unusual_. He preferred different terms but that’s just because he wasn’t a sub, like… ever, anymore.

“I always use either the color system or ‘cinnamon’ with my partners,” Ten replied. “But I think we can just go with ‘cinnamon’? And non-verbal would be three taps somewhere. Or something you’re more used to,” he offered. Ten always liked keeping to one thing, so he wouldn’t be suddenly confused why someone said ‘umbrella’ or ‘unicorn’ in the middle of the process. Sure, it was quite obviously a safe-word, but it was confusing to hear something new.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Very good,” Jungwoo smiled. “When do you want to do it then, baby?”

“Now?” Ten innocently asked, leaning forward slightly. “I’m needy and haven’t gotten off in a while…” the boy talked through a pout, as if to make Jungwoo pity him enough to agree.

“What a desperate little thing you are… Come with me then,” Jungwoo stood up and offered his hand to Ten, so he could lead the boy to the bedroom. Ten smiled and gave the taller boy his hand, following him immediately. Ten had no idea how this was going to go; after all, Jungwoo always seemed so soft and nice, he couldn’t imagine him being more dominant than Ten.

Once they entered the bedroom, Ten found himself immediately pushed against a wall with a hand around his neck in a light grip that barely limited his air flow. Right now, the hand was only there to keep the boy in place, though Ten was more into the idea of Jungwoo limiting his air flow even more. Not totally, of course, that’s not even how breathplay worked, as many people thought it did. Cutting off oxygen was not only just overall not enjoyable but also unhealthy.

“Pretty,” Jungwoo quietly said, looking down on the smaller boy. Ten whined silently, he didn’t like waiting and it seemed like the younger had figured that out by now. Jungwoo slowly brushed his thumb against Ten’s bare neck, teasing him slightly. “Beautiful,” he hummed and leaned down to be at the same level as Ten. Their lips were at the same level now and Ten wanted nothing more than to push forward a bit and kill two birds with one stone – make sure his breath gets played with better _and_ kiss Jungwoo – but he knew he had to be good. Ten wasn’t going to be a brat, he was too stubborn to be one at this point.

Ten let out another small whine of impatience, which probably made Jungwoo want to make the boy wait even more but Ten couldn’t not let out any sounds when the boy was looking at him like _that_.

“Good boy,” Jungwoo hummed and kissed Ten as a reward. Lightly at first, then moving on to a lip lock, but soon after the younger’s tongue was exploring Ten’s mouth. The cliché battle for dominance was there only for a second because Ten understood that he wasn’t supposed to be in control this time and let Jungwoo do whatever he liked. He was a great kisser. Jungwoo slightly tightened his grip around Ten’s windpipe, cutting off some more oxygen. The boy gasped in excitement, he could feel Jungwoo smiling into the kiss. “Let’s take this off?” Jungwoo tugged on Ten’s sweater and put his hand on the boy’s warm back.

Ten eagerly nodded in response, happy that they were moving forward. Jungwoo tilted his head to one side and let go of the boy’s neck, letting Ten breathe freely. Needless to say, the boy didn’t like that. Though that made Ten understand that what Jungwoo wanted was for Ten to use words. “Yeah,” he corrected his mistake and hoped Jungwoo would return his hand to Ten’s neck soon enough.

“That’s better, baby,” Jungwoo hummed and got rid of Ten’s sweater. The smaller boy felt exposed but in a good way. Ten and Jungwoo had been friends for ages already so the older trusted the boy immensely. Exposure wasn’t a problem at this point, they were already going to have sex. Jungwoo’s hands explored the smaller boy’s body from his hips and up. He brushed over Ten’s nipples and the boy moaned, becoming slightly embarrassed from the sound that had escaped over his lips. Ten bit his lip to make sure nothing like that would happen again. “I like hearing you, don’t even try to hide your pretty little moans,” Jungwoo said softly, but in a tone that screamed ‘dominance’.

Ten loved the way Jungwoo spoke to him. He opened his mouth slightly so now he wasn’t biting his lip anymore. Ten had hoped for another kiss, the younger boy’s lips were soft and so kissable, but that didn’t happen. Instead, Jungwoo decided to suck on Ten’s collarbones, which elicited some quiet moans from Ten. It seemed like Jungwoo liked slowburn. Ten, on the other hand, did not, and the impatience grew with every moment.

“Want to get to bed, baby? Want me to fully undress you and spank your cute ass?” Jungwoo asked, leaving kisses on Ten’s neck, collarbones, and nipples, that made Ten let out noises he had never thought he was capable of making. 

“God, please, yes,” Ten whined, waiting for Jungwoo to give him the green light that would let him fall back on the younger’s soft bed and shock the boy. Jungwoo had no idea what Ten was wearing under his tight-fitting jeans that accentuated the boy’s quickly growing bulge. Ten hoped Jungwoo would have a good reaction to the lace panties that he was wearing, it usually got gasps out of everyone and the boy hoped Jungwoo would be included in the everyone. Ten really wanted to impress Jungwoo for some reason.

“So eager… aren’t you just adorable?” Jungwoo chuckled and positioned Ten on the bed. The boy undid Ten’s belt in a painfully slow manner, brushing over his bulge on purpose.

“Please,” Ten whined, he couldn’t wait. The boy just wanted to be bent over and spanked, then taken care off. Was that too much to ask? …yes, it was. Of course, it was, Jungwoo was going to make it as long and slow as possible, Ten knew. He also liked making his subs wait.

“Please what? Use your words, sweetheart,” Jungwoo reminded, unbuttoning the button on Ten’s jeans.

“Please… faster,” Ten huffed, “I’m needy,” the boy admitted, slightly embarrassed. He wasn’t used to begging, it was weird. Countless of people had begged to him to finally let them cum or to play with them more but Ten himself had never had to do it before. He always got whatever he wanted as soon as he wanted it. But not this time.

“Please faster _what_?” Jungwoo asked, obviously teasing. The younger very well knew what Ten wanted. “I see you are needy, baby, but I need to hear what you want from you. I don’t want to assume…” Jungwoo slowly said, as if wanting to use some time up.

“I want to get undressed and spanked, and choked, and get taken care of,” Ten said way too fast, Jungwoo could only understand what they meant because of what they had talked about before. “Please,” he added, not wanting Jungwoo to be disappointed and stop again.

“Whatever you want,” Jungwoo hummed and dragged the older’s pants down on the ground, somewhere next to his sweater. “You look so, so pretty,” Jungwoo kissed Ten’s stomach and the boy arched his back. “So pretty with your panties like that. Look how needy you are,” he cupped the boy’s cock. “So needy just for mommy, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Ten admitted, not wanting to leave Jungwoo’s question hanging in the air. “Just for mommy,” he repeated. Ten had somehow guessed by now that Jungwoo had a mommy kink, he seemed like the kind of person to have it. Ten loved being right.

“Want me to take care of your stunning ass, baby? I’m going to make it all mine…” Jungwoo hummed and squeezed Ten’s inner thigh. The sensation was so good. Jungwoo’s hands were like made for this.

“Yes,” Ten replied quickly.

“Yes, _who?_ ” Jungwoo asked, a warning glint in his eyes, with which he left Ten’s inner thigh and put his hand back on Ten’s throat instead, finally.

“Y-yes, mommy,” Ten stumbled upon his words. “Yes, mommy, I want that,” he decided to answer in a fuller sentence. The boy slowly slid one of his hands so now it was on top of Jungwoo’s.

“Did I allow you to touch?” Jungwoo tightened his grip around Ten’s throat and pinned his hand to the bed. “No, I did not,” Jungwoo answered in Ten’s place. “Be a good baby and don’t do anything mommy doesn’t allow you to do,” he calmly explained in a voice that made Ten shiver beneath the boy. He had never seen this side of Jungwoo before and he loved every part of it, as unusual as it might be.

“I’m sorry, mommy, I won’t do that again. I’ll be good,” Ten assured. He didn’t want to get a punishment but rather be good for Jungwoo, prove to the boy that he could be good and obedient.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Jungwoo hummed and smiled lightly, tightening his grip even more around Ten’s neck as a reward. Ten gasped for a breath that was coming way slower than usual, having his oxygen limited. He closed his eyes, heightening the sensation. Jungwoo sucked on Ten’s nipple that caused a high-pitched moan to escape the smaller boy. “Such a good boy, so pretty and you behave you well, don’t you? Mommy’s so proud,” Jungwoo said, moving on to the other nipple, still not letting Ten breathe normally.

Ten wanted to answer something but he couldn’t because of his restrained throat. All that came out of him was a choked moan of pleasure. The boy was desperate, he _needed_ to touch himself, everything felt so right and he was so turned on and hard. But he didn’t, he barely even moved his hand. The boy did not want to disappoint _mommy_.

 

Ten squirmed under Jungwoo and tugged on the boy’s shirt slightly, without even noticing what he was doing. The younger boy chuckled quietly, looking down at Ten, so helpless under him, trying so hard to be patient and good. It was a lovely sight, Ten’s eyes yelling _want_ and the reason for it being Jungwoo. The soft gasps and moans that came out of Ten every time Jungwoo applied more or less strength to his throat, with each kiss on his chest, neck, or collarbones becoming louder than before. “Want me to take it off, baby?” Jungwoo let go of Ten’s pretty throat so he could answer.

“Please, mommy, yes,” Ten whined, thankful for the question.

“Then do it, be good and help mommy out,” Jungwoo hummed and got up on his knees on the bed, not hovering above the smaller boy anymore. “Go on, baby,” even Jungwoo became a bit impatient when Ten was just lying there.

As if getting out of a trance, Ten quickly got up and started frantically unbuttoning the younger’s shirt like he was making up for lost time. Jungwoo laughed at the eagerness outwardly but in actuality, he was very glad that Ten was doing it so fast.

“So good, just for me. Such a good boy you are,” Jungwoo murmured and kissed Ten who hungrily kissed him back. “Turn around, baby. I want to see your pretty ass,” the younger ordered. Ten quickly obeyed and turned around. Jungwoo harshly, though still carefully, pushed Ten back on the bed.

Jungwoo slid off Ten’s black panties and looked at the boy’s exposed ass. So smooth and pretty. The boy experimentally landed a spank on it, leaving a red mark. Ten moaned loudly, not being able to contain himself. The boy stuck his ass out a bit, as if inviting Jungwoo to repeat what he did. The younger squeezed Ten’s ass tightly with one hand and spanked Ten with the other. Jungwoo could see the smaller boy fisting the sheets and heard high-pitched whines, increasing in volume each time Jungwoo’s hand landed on the boy’s ass.

“Such pretty sounds you make, baby,” Jungwoo hummed. “So cute,” the boy cooed, “and all good for mommy,” he added. Jungwoo stretched out to he nightstand and took out a bottle of lube and a condom. “You’re so good that I’m going to make you all mine, babyboy. You want that, right? You want to be all just mommy’s?” Jungwoo put some of the lube on his fingers. Usually he rubbed them together to warm it up but he wanted to leave it cold for Ten. He wanted to see the smaller boy squirm and moan because of him.

“Please, yes, fuck, _please_ ,” Ten begged. “Make me all yours, mommy, please,” he mumbled a bit quieter, not sure if he wanted Jungwoo to hear what the boy said. Yet the younger did hear it and he loved that.

Jungwoo eased one of his fingers in and Ten tried to wriggle away from the cold but the younger kept him in place and rewarded the boy with a slap on his ass. “Tell me when you’re ready for another one, okay, baby?” Jungwoo asked, brushing his free hand over Ten’s thick thighs that quivered with each stroke.

“Okay, mommy,” Ten mumbled. And in a little bit: “Ready.”

“Such an obedient boy,” Jungwoo said in a soft voice and carefully slid another finger in. Ten moaned loudly and fisted the sheets under him tighter. When he understood that Jungwoo wasn’t moving to let him get used to the feeling, the boy tried to back his hips up onto Jungwoo’s fingers. “Patience,” the younger smirked and held Ten in place. “Good things come when you wait, babyboy.”

Jungwoo curved his fingers to prove his point, starting to move them more to stretch the bottom out. That was taken with a moan of satisfaction. “I’m sorry, mommy,” he whined. “I’m needy,” the boy reminded with a wail.

“I know, baby. Very needy, so cute, sweetheart,” Jungwoo chuckled. “Such a pretty boy must be taken care of as he wants to be.”

“Another one, mommy,” Ten moaned out.

“You sure, baby? You’re still very tight,” Jungwoo carefully asked, not wanting Ten to get hurt just because of his impatience.

“ _Please_ , mommy,” he begged, jerking his hips back.

“What babyboy wants, babyboy gets,” he hummed and slowly eased another finger in. Ten gasped and moved forward slightly but then stopped to get used to the feeling. “Everything okay?”

“Perfect,” Ten murmured and slowly moved back on Jungwoo’s fingers.

“Want me to move or do you want to do it yourself, baby?” Jungwoo asked, steadying Ten in place and not letting him move which made the boy cry out in desperation.

“I’ll do it,” Ten replied trying to jerk his hips backward but still wasn't allowed to yet. “Please, mommy…”

“Okay, baby, let me see you fuck yourself on my fingers, so lovely,” Jungwoo softly said, squeezing the smaller boy's ass. “You look so cute like this, sweetheart.”

Ten quickly started fucking himself on Jungwoo’s sleek fingers. The younger boy chuckled at how eager Ten was. “I need,” the boy let out a whimper, “need more. Need you.”

“Need you, _who_?” Jungwoo asked, landing a slap on the boy’s pretty ass.

“Need you, _mommy_ ,” Ten quickly corrected himself and cried out in desperation. “Please,” he begged, trying to get something more out of Jungwoo’s fingers but that didn’t seem to work.

“Okay, baby,” Jungwoo hummed. The boy slid his fingers out slowly and took the condom in his hands, only to be stopped by a loud whine from Ten.

“I’m clean, got checked again just a bit ago. You are, too,” he cried out. “You don't need that, just, please, fuck me,” Ten murmured frantically.

“You sure?” Jungwoo undid his pants and took them off. He removed his underwear and took the lube in hand.

“Yeah, yeah, I am,” Ten eagerly said, squirming. “Please, fuck me,” he begged again.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Jungwoo replied and put some of the lube on his hard cock. He lined himself up with Ten and his stretched out hole and slowly made his way in. Ten loudly moaned and cried out some curses in Thai. “All good, baby?” he stopped, making sure the smaller boy was okay.

“G-great,” Ten barely got over his lips. “Feels so good, m-mommy,” the boy praised.

“How adorable,” Jungwoo planted a spank on the boy’s ass and Ten jerked his hips backwards, making noises he didn’t think he was capable of. Jungwoo was more than satisfied and pleasured at the moment; he had imagined before how it would feel to fuck Ten, making the boy quiver under him and listen to his beautiful whimpers but he had never thought it would be this good. He had never expected Ten to genuinely be so obedient to him, even if he was stubborn. Jungwoo had imagined Ten being at least a bit bratty but Ten did everything Jungwoo wanted him to. _Next time_ Jungwoo was going to challenge the boy more, he was being too soft today.

Jungwoo continued praising the older boy with every little sound and moan he let out and soon both of them were close to the edge, Ten closer than Jungwoo, quite obviously. “Mommy, I’m going to cum,” Ten warned through pants and moans.

“You’re only going to cum when mommy allows you to,” Jungwoo corrected, squeezing Ten’s ass tighter.

“O-okay, mommy,” Ten choked out, trying to collect all his willpower to not orgasm right then.

It took Jungwoo only a few more thrusts to be on the verge of cumming as well. “Ten, baby, I want to turn you around, see your beautiful face,” he barely coherently said. Jungwoo slowly eased his cock out to which Ten answered with a long whine of displeasure. “Turn around, baby,” he instructed and helped the older out.

Oh, the sight. So beautiful. So, so, so beautiful. Ten’s mascara had darkened his eyes and dripped down his cheeks from tears. The tears _Jungwoo_ had caused, the tears of pleasure. How cute. Jungwoo thrust his cock back in Ten without a warning and Ten had to hold back with all his willpower to not cum, the boy was fisting the sheets so hard that he could feel his nails through them.

“You can cum, babyboy. Mommy wants you to cum now,” Jungwoo allowed and stroked Ten’s throbbing cock. It appeared that the younger didn’t have to say it twice because Ten immediately did so with the prettiest expression.

“Cum in me,” Ten managed to cry out as he was cumming. Jungwoo was stroking the smaller boy through his orgasm. He couldn’t hold back anymore and ejaculated into Ten, taking a tight grip on the boy’s waist.

“So good and pretty,” Jungwoo mumbled through his orgasm.

The younger carefully slid out of Ten and fell back on the bed next to him, still panting. He didn't let himself catch his breath and got up to go to the bathroom and take a warm, wet towel with which to clean Ten up. Jungwoo got back to the boy and started slowly and carefully cleaning his stomach up.

“Do you want to go to the shower, babyboy?” Jungwoo quietly asked. “Or do you want me to just clean you up for now and shower tomorrow?” he offered.

“If I can stay over, then I’ll shower tomorrow morning…” Ten slurred. He still hadn’t let the sheets go. That made Jungwoo lightly smile, knowing he had had such an impact.

“Of course you can, sweetheart. But let’s go over to the guest bedroom because this bed isn’t as clean as it was before and I’d rather have you sleep somewhere tidy and soft, yeah?” Jungwoo murmured and carefully turned the smaller boy around to clean his pretty ass up, cum leaking from it with every move.

“Okay,” Ten mumbled, getting up on his knees but having to hold onto Jungwoo to stay like that. “Are you gonna stay with me?” the boy shyly asked while Jungwoo was still cleaning up the leaking cum.

“Like I said before - what babyboy wants, babyboy gets,” Jungwoo hummed and lifted Ten up, carrying him to the guest bedroom and lying down with him. “There we go,” he put a blanket over them both.

“That was great,” Ten admitted. “I always knew, though, that you’d have a mommy kink,” he laughed, putting his hand over Jungwoo’s waist. “ _And_ that you’d be a soft dom,” he added.

“You’re making it sound like you’ve extensively thought about it before,” Jungwoo warned, a playful glint in his eyes. “And trust me, I can be rough if you want me to.”

“I’d be lying if I said I haven’t,” Ten carelessly said. “Then you should prove it to me someday, I’d love to see that,” the boy chuckled teasingly.

“Careful what you wish for,” Jungwoo said, putting a hand on Ten’s still heated ass and caressing it, then brushing down over his thigh in a peaceful manner.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i need to add any additional tags!! also this is like the first smut that i wasn't very ashamed of so uh yeah it's not Good but at least it's not Bad either uhh yeah
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) or ask me something on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/markhyuckstea) (you can also request something there (no promises) but i'm not writing anything about the dreamies bc they're children), or follow me on [instagram](https://instagram.com/hearteyedbea) (or request my [private insta](https://instagram.com/bisexualjaemin))


End file.
